Snowflakes on my dress
by Glassbug
Summary: What would of happened had been before she and the cullens had to go into battle.


A/N: this one shot has been floating around my head for ages so thought I should finally share. This is what Bella's wedding would of been like had she been a princess and about to go into a battle to save who she sees as her family and friends.

* * *

><p>I stood staring at the person opposite me. She was in a flowing ivory dress it was simple but breathtaking.<p>

It was a simple a-line with a scattering of blue crystals that made it look like it was coated in snowflakes.

I still couldn't believe it was me staring back at me in the mirror.

I ran my hands down the bodice again. I stopped when I heard a voice clear behind me.

"Ready to go Bella?" I looked into the corner of the mirror and see the amber eyes of my soon to be father-in-law.

I couldn't say anything but nod and then take a deep breath in.

"Bella?" I turn around to him and look at his face.

His expression is as if he is fighting a war within himself.

"What is it Carlisle?" Then it snaps as he lowers his head. The marriage that's the problem.

I walk forward and then wrap my arms around his waist.

"There's no need to worry. Everything will turn out fine." I whisper quietly into his chest as his arms wrap around me.

"It shouldn't be this way we live in the 21st century." He blows out a gust of air and then tightens his grip slightly.

"Carlisle I love Edward I would be marrying him at some point. This forced marriage is just the old folks pushing us together."

"Edward says it's more about protecting you."

"In a sense it is, however like this I get to really mess with their minds." I can't help but giggle as I look up at him grinning and chuckling too.

"That's true they didn't look happy when you walked in and declared you were marrying Edward weather he liked it or not."

We both stood still and laughed for a few minutes before he continued what seemed like a serious speech.

"Edward admires you. We all do really, you're strong willed and passionate." I look up and smile at him.

"You're fierce and beautiful inside and out. You make the world smile and I am so proud to be able to call you my daughter."

I fight back the tears as I give him one last squeeze and then step away for a few minutes.

"Well we better get going before someone gets killed then I will never get to be your daughter."

"And here I am thinking you're marrying my son. . . . . . Well for my son."

"Nope I'm marrying your son for his family." I laugh as we walk down the hall way towards the grand chamber.

"You don't need to marry him to be part of our family. You have been part of our family since Charlie and Renee left."

His expression has gone solemn and I look at his eyes and remember the day he came to the house to tell me I was orphaned and then told me I was going home with him.

As I walk along the door I watch as my bridesmaids and maids of honour disappear into the grand chamber.

As Alice walks into the room she waves and the doors shut.

Carlisle and I get behind the double doors and several people come out from nowhere and start fluffing and straightening my dress out.

"Carlisle?" I whisper nervously.

"Yes Bella?"

"Don't let me fall." I say while I look up into his eyes.

"And I thought you were going to ask me if I would run away with you." We both laugh and I look forward again as I nod to Alec to open the door. I hear Carlisle whisper "I never will".

* * *

><p>When the door opens we look forward and all my nerves vanish as my heart starts beating rapidly as I meet his amber eyes.<p>

I start moving more swiftly toward Edward till Carlisle gently squeezes my hand and reminds me that I am suppose to show composure and a lack of care.

When we finally get to the end of the aisle we stand still as the priest speaks.

"I and her friends and family give her to Edward." Carlisle says beside me then hands my hand over to Edward and he squeezes it gently.

I spend the rest of the ceremony looking into Edwards eyes before I know it we are at the time to exchange vows.

I can't help the smug grin that appears on my face and going by Edwards grin he thinks the same.

We are supposed to be using the traditional vows but after many sleepless hours talking about it we decided to do our own vows.

I smile at Edward and pick up his wedding ring to then start reciting my vows

"It's not the big things that make me love you."

After getting to the end of the first line the hall rumbles with grumbles of distaste at me forgoing the traditional vows.

I keep talking knowing Edward will hear me over everyone else and to me he is all that matters.

"It's the little ones that touch my heart each day.

I will hold you tightly so nothing can get between us and make you slip between my fingers.

I will pick you up when you're nothing but broken inside because I am in love with you.

I'll nurse you back to life when everything is gone.

You are now part of the story of my story as I am part of your story.

I Isabella Marie Swan take you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be my lawfully wedded husband till only time can separate us."

I slowly push the ring down his finger while my hands shake.

When the ring gets to where it belongs I watch as he places a hand on my cheek and makes me look up into his eyes.

I clearly hear him growl as he turns on the crowd then barks at them.

"If you all don't mind shutting up I would like my soon to be bride to actually hear my vows to her." He sounds every ounce of aggression that I've never heard before, but his vows to me are so important to him and I want to hear every word of them.

There are several minutes of screaming and growling and I can't make out any of it till Edward growls louder then I hear some of it

"And she needs to recite the traditional proper vows the insolent bitch. You are not married till then." An older man yells at Edward.  
>"She will never be respectful she is just a whore and Edwards flavour of the month. He'll drain her by the end of the month." One of the female guests shouts.<p>

"I'll show you respect" a man barks and then disappears before Emmett reappears in front of me holding him by his throat. Everyone is silent while I hear Emmett sneer at the man he is holding.

"You lay one finger on my sister and I. WILL. END. YOUR. EXISTANCE."

Suddenly there is absolute up roar as the rest of the Cullen's jump up and surround us.

Edward turns to the priest and asks him something.

A few seconds later the priest nods and Edward tugs on my hand to signal that we are to follow him.

* * *

><p>We walk out the room and into a small plain hallway, we keep walking and I notice a few close family and friends following behind us.<p>

"This is the traditional hall and will suffice for the rest of the ceremony." He smiles and we all walk to the end of the room near what looks like an old baptism fountain.

"Shall we continue?" He says as he opens his bible.

We both nod as Edward picks up my ring.

He holds it to the tip of my finger as he starts his vows to me.

"My life was senseless and empty till you came and fitted it perfectly into mine.

You woke up my soul and pulled me out of a world of black and white non-existence into an existence of love.

You showed me how to love even the smallest things.

Nothing can make sense then your beauty walks into the room and it fills with your love beauty and kindness.

I will never let you slip from my fingers as

I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife till only time can separate us."

I watch as Edward slides my ring on and then I watch as his thumb brushes my cheek and he gently whispers to me not to cry.

We turn to the priest again as we recite the last blessing and are announced as husband and wife.

I feel Edward wrap a hand around my waist and pull me too him. Then our lips crash together and I lock my hands into his hair and loose myself till he gently pushes me away.

The few guests that followed us cheered as we turned and looked at our family and friends.

"Okay as much as I'm happy to now be married. We need to get back in there and see how bad the damage is."

We hold hands and slowly walk back the way we came to find the council still fighting. I couldn't pick out everything but I did catch bits and pieces of what's being said and to be honest I don't like what's said.

"What do you know? It's bad enough she is marrying some stupid damn blood sucking vampire." With that one line the straw has broken the camels back in my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Everyone shut the holy mother of hell up." I bark loudly and am surprised when everyone goes silent.<p>

"No one calls any of my family or friends a damn vampire or any other derogatory name." I growl out while Emmett starts laughs.

I walk part of the way towards the aisle and feel Edward grab my wrist. I can see the reassurance he needs and am not afraid to show him my worry.

I press my hand to his cheek and kiss him quickly which then becomes passionately.

The moment is short lived as Edward growls at someone.

"We have a battle about to start on our hands. How can YOU expect to win a fight when you can't stop fighting each other?"

"And you are the princess and suppose to be married. You are not married until you use the traditional vows." An elder shouted which started more shouting.

I held my hand up and was about to say something when a loud growl erupted around the room and I watch as fabric shards fill the air.

The outer perimeters of guards have been replaced with the shape shifter wolves.

"Everyone step down now and be silent."

The room is hit with a wave of silence and I get to talk again.

"You and your customs have meant I had to get married today. If I had married who you were forcing me to marry you would be happy. Am I right?"

I am hit with a chorus of 'yes' and 'of course'.

"Would you make your daughter, niece, granddaughter be forced into a marriage. I highly doubt you would. You would want her to be happy, to be cherished by the man that loves them."

I stop talking to let what I said sinks into the minds of the people sitting around us. As much as they want to avoid it they have to see how old fashioned and out dated their ideas are.

"I married the man I love today." Edward stepped forward and grabbed my hand.

I took a few minutes to look into his eyes and carried on speaking.

"I don't know what will happen later today, tomorrow even next year. What I do know is the man standing next to me will give up his life if it means saving mine. He would walk through a fire for me.

I am the one and only person he loves now and always will love. Nothing and no one would tear him from my side and I am grateful for that. Saying that though I would do all of those things for him.

We have a battle tomorrow and we may not live through tomorrow. All I ask is that you let me have my fairy tale wedding my chance to have what every little girl dreams of."

I turn around and look at everyone. Some of the elder council members are clearly still upset but most of them seem to have let my words sink in.

I get anxious while waiting for a reaction and walk over to Edward who wraps an arm around my waist and kisses me passionately.

When we break apart we separate too loud cheers and howls of celebration from every corner of the room. I can't help but grin and we walk down the aisle and out of the room.

We don't know what will happen during the battle tomorrow but what I do know is that I not only am I now a Cullen. I now have my own family after mine was taken away from me.

I walk out of the church into a snow filled, innocently pure and quiet world hand in hand with my new husband my soul mate and my best friend.

Live for today and let tomorrow sort it's self out and that is exactly what I will be doing.

* * *

><p>Please share some love and leave me a review.<p> 


End file.
